Iblis
Iblis (サタン Akuma, literally meaning Devil or Satan) is the ultimate, overarching, final antagonist for the manga series, Wild Hunt, created and written by Wyvern 0m3g4. Iblis is the first recorded god to have succumbed to Yami's exuding amartia, causing his appearance to distort into a grotesque monster along with giving into his darker emotions such as hatred and rage. As the first of the fallen gods, now labeled devils, Iblis is by far the most powerful in history, as he has had time to amass a great deal of power and influence in the underworld for billions of years. In this span of time, Iblis lured many fellow gods and angels to fall from grace with him and join his newfound desire for vengeance upon creation, thus in the process creating many more devils and demons along the way. He has also admitted to taking the souls of mortals to further bolster his forces and his own personal strength. As the main antagonist for both the second half of Wild Hunt and the whole story itself, Iblis is responsible for the events of the entire plot, up to and including the Wild Hunt itself, as well as the war that would later come to be known as "Ragnarok." Iblis' fall from Heaven was later fully explained due to his impatience with his own personal creations, finding them to not meet his high expectations and thus angering him to the point where he gave into amartia's corrupting influence, having given up entirely on creating anything anymore. Instead, now as the devil Iblis, he would spend the rest of his immortal lifetime killing and destroying all forms of matter and life in the universe until an empty void remained, where afterward he would attempt suicide to ensure absolute nothingness. In the end however, he was stopped by Gilgamesh after their apocalyptic battle between worlds and dimensions. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Sorcery Relationships Enemies El Asherah Gilgamesh Prime History Trivia *Iblis' name after becoming a devil is a direct reference to the Satanic figure of Iblis in Islam; Iblis being an evil djinn whose pride was so great that he refused to kneel to Adam, the first man, and thus refused to obey and live in accordance with Allah. Wyvern has expressed he chose the name due to how it sounds and because he wanted to name his Satanic final antagonist after a Satan-like figure. **For a short while, Iblis went by the temporary name of "Lu Cipher," which when said aloud would pronounce the word "Lucifer," another name given to the devil in modern fiction and story telling. Lu Cipher itself is a cipher, or a hidden message, which properly emphasizes the devil's tendency to rely on shape shifting and lies to deceive others and have them join his side. External Links Iblis - Wikipedia article on Iblis, the shaytan (evil djinn) in Islam which Iblis took his name from Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Wild Hunt